


Heather's au

by orphan_account



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gay, Heathers AU, Logan - Freeform, M/M, Patton - Freeform, Prinxiety - Freeform, Slight Smut, logicality - Freeform, roman - Freeform, virgil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some mature and background logically
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Heather's au

This is mature and shit Underage drinking and underage sex, but they're like seniors in high school so yeah and I'll put a warning when that starts to happen.))

Virgil was writing in his diary.

Dear Diary,  
I've been friends with the Sanders for three weeks. We called them that because they all share the last name Sanders, but none are related, they did a DNA test.  
First we have Patton Sanders. He's dad is rich but he doesn't really care for money. He's the head cheerleader and insists that I called him "Dad". Overall nice guy.  
Next Logan Sanders. He seems really cold and distant, but he is a giant nerd. I understand why Patton is dating him. He's nice to talk to sometimes.  
Finally Roman Sanders. I used to think he was a mythic bitch, but.... He's actually really nice, and sweet, and caring. I think I really like him. Maybe as more then friends!?!?  
Virgil saw that it was 8:30. He quickly put his diary in his bag, scooping up the whole bag.

Roman was picking him up any minute to go hang out at Patton's, and he said there might be a sleepover.

HONK  
HONK  
Speak of the devil, that must be Roman now.

When Virgil got outside he was proven correct by the shining red Porsche waiting in his driveway.

"Hey Verge." Roman greeted when Virgil entered the car.

"Hi Roman."

Virgil still felt kinda shy around Roman. Probably cause of his big ass crush on him.

The ride was quiet, but the good type.

Soon the car pulled up to Patton's large house.

"Bet ya that Logan is here already." Roman said.

Virgil laughed. "I'll believe that."

Roman was right. They entered the house (Patton tells them they don't need to knock) and Logan was on the couch reading a book, with Patton on his lap.

"Greetings friends." Logan said without looking up.

"Hiya!" Patton said, quickly getting off of Logan.

"So just make yourselves at home!" Patton quickly exclaimed, then walked into the kitchen.

Roman quickly plopped on the sofa, followed by Virgil who calmly sat down.

~

It was later and Virgil was calmly writing in his diary. The others were also doing their own thing.

Patton suddenly spoke up. "Hey Logie, can you help with something in my room?"

Logan stood up, brushing himself off.

"I suppose so."

The two quickly went up stairs.

When the two remaining heard the door close shut, Roman got up.

"That's our cue to go. We can sleep over at my house," Roman said, gathering his stuff.

Before Virgil could question this, Roman answered.

"They're going to have sex, or a Heavy make out at least." He explained.

Virgil nodded.

~

Roman's house was quiet. Both of his parents were off at work, meaning they had the house to themselves.

"Throw your stuff wherever," Roman said, entering his house.

Virgil set his bag down on the floor as Roman quickly came back from the kitchen, holding two bottles of Vodka.

"Want one?"

Virgil was hesitant. He never really drank before.

"Sure." He taking taking one from Roman.

Quickly he took a sip from the bottle. He kinda liked the way it burned.

"So what ya wanna do?" Roman asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Can we just talk?"

"About what?"

Virgil had downed almost half the bottle by now.

"Love,"

That confused Roman.

"What about love?"

"I like someone," Virgil didn't really care what he was saying.

He just wanted it said.

"Who?" Roman was very curious by this point.

Virgil grinned. He got up and sat right next Roman, to the point Virgil was on Roman.

Virgil leaned close to Roman, noses almost touching.

"You."

Roman smiled. "You're drunk. Must be your first time drinking, you lightweight."

Virgil frowned. "Ro, but I love you!" Virgil was now on Roman's lap.

Roman chuckled quietly.

Roman gently draped the blanket over them as Virgil nuzzled into his chest.

When he saw Virgil's breathing slow, he started petting his hair.

"I love you too."

~

Virgil woke up in an unfamiliar place. Then he remembered that he was at Roman's place.

Also in Roman's arms.

He remembered last night.

Before he could think of what to do next, he got up and raced to the bathroom to vomit.

He was never drinking again.

As he was puking, he felt a hand soothingly rub circles in his back.

"It's okay, Virgil."

Crap. Roman.

Virgil finished throwing up and looked at Roman.

"Roman, I'm sorry about last night," Virgil began, but was cut off by Roman.

"Virgil, I like you too."

"Can I kiss you?" Roman asked.

Virgil giggled. "Maybe I should brush my teeth first."

Roman kissed his forehead.

"Yeah, just meet me in my bedroom."

((Pretty much the end, just now some steamy such, AKA the kinda underage sex I was talking about))

Virgil was tackled onto Romans bed as soon as he walked in.

"Hey baby~ ready?"

Virgil's lips meet Roman's. "Hell yeah."

Roman's lips wandered all around Virgil's neck.

"Ro-Roman!" Virgil gasped out.

Roman found Virgil's sweet spot and bit down hard, making Virgil moan loudly.

Within a few minutes Virgil's neck was covered in bite marks.

"Ready?~" Roman whispered.

Virgil whimpered in response. "Ple-Please~"

(Okay I'm done)

**Author's Note:**

> AKA new one in group is fucking the leader


End file.
